


overly invested

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: The team are overly invested in Steve’s love life.
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: 1 Million Words' Drabble/Icon Challenge





	overly invested

**Author's Note:**

> For the September Drabble/icon challenge, day 6 friends,

On his first date with Noelani, Steve realises his friends are overly invested in his love life. 

During the evening, there are two texts from Junior, three from Adam, Lou totals seven but Danny leads the way with a whopping fifteen before Steve loses his patience and turns off the phone, actually tossing it across the room. 

“Nothing from Tani, I’m surprised,” he says, pulling Noelani close. 

She lifts an eyebrow. “Because she was texting me.” 

Ah. He’d wondered why she’d turned off her phone hours ago. 

But as her lips meet his, he finds other things to think about.


End file.
